


Loin du froid de Décembre ...

by Louphy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amnesia, But Glenn live here, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Romance, Song: Once Upon a December (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Travel, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: Monastère Garreg Mach, 15 ans avants la fête du millénaire. Le roi du Royaume de Faerghus donne une grande fête pour les 10 ans de son fils. Mais l’empereur d’Adrestia attaque le monastère où sont réunies toutes les familles nobles. Les familles qui portent des emblème son chasser et dans la précipitation, les plus jeunes princes Fraldarius et Gautier sont laissé pour mort. Plus de 10 ans plus tard, Sylvain, un petit escroc, rencontre Fe, un amnésique qui ressemble fort à l’un des princes perdus ...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 1





	1. Autrefois en Décembre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Once upon a December](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501979) by [Louphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy)

> Hello ! Aujourd'hui je commence une deuxième Sylvix Fic ! 
> 
> Si l'histoire part dans un mur dite le moi en commentaires.

Félix Hugo Fraldarius avait 7 ans quand son père et son grand frère l’on amener à la plus grande fête du Royaume. La route fut très longue pour l’enfant qu’il est mais Glenn lui a promis de l’entrainer a une nouvelle technique d’épée s’il était sage. Il a passé le trajet avec beaucoup de siestes, de berceuses et s’amuser à faire des tresses à Glenn et son père.

Tous les nobles de Faerghus sont venus au Monastère Garreg Mach pour l’anniversaire du prince Dimitri. Le roi voulait le fêter en territoire neutre pour inviter un maximum de monde à venir. La capitale était trop froide pour les étrangers et le dirigeant de l’alliance voulais absolument participer.

C’est un événement historique très attendu de tous. Même les enfants comme Félix, qui n’aime pas les rencontres et trop petit pour la politique, avait hâte d’y être et rencontrer tous les enfants de son âge. 

Glenn lui avais dit de ne pas défier les autres enfants. Quelle idée bizarre ! Bien sûr qu’il est le plus fort de son âge et défiera beaucoup de monde. Il n’est venu que pour ça.

........................................................

Ils sont arrivés dans la soirée au monastère. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, comme une gigantesque fourmilière, qui a finalement effrayer Félix. Il n’a pas quitté le coté rassurent de son père. Son long manteau de fourrure le cache parfaitement. Rodrigue l’a laisser faire, il n’est pas à cheval sur les manières, tant qu’il respecte les autres. 

Les Fraldarius avait toujours, de génération en génération, l’image d’une meute de loups. Toujours ensemble et en famille mais redoutable. Voir le petit louveteau dans les jambes de son père à attendrit plus de monde qu’on le penserait. 

C’est ainsi cacher, derrière le long manteau et les jambes de son père, qu’il à rencontrer le prince Dimitri, de trois ans son ainé et Ingrid, une fille de son âge qui veut devenir chevalier, comme son frère. Mais même la perspective d’un duel ne l’a pas sortie de sa cachette.

Glenn était partie saluer leurs hôtes d’une nuit et Rodrigue commencer à être embarrasser que son fils soit si timide. Jusqu’à ce qu’une tête rousse face sont entrée.

\- « Bonjour. »

Ce n’est pas à Rodrigue qu’elle s’adressais mais bien au petit Félix cacher sous le manteau. Le plus jeune fils Gautier se rappela le seigneur du Nord. Il connaît l’enfants voisin de ses terres car il se perdais régulièrement sur le territoire, Rodrigue l’avait ramené à son père plus d’une fois. C’est un enfant toujours en mouvement, infatigable et inratable.   
Il avait soulevé le tissu pour le saluer, Félix n’avais plus de cachette maintenant.

\- « Je ... Bonjour. »  
\- « Les gardes on accepter de nous montrer les armes de l’armurerie, tu veux venir ? »  
\- « C’est vrai ?! »  
\- « Ouais, on y va avec Ingrid et Dimitri. Je m’appelle Sylvain, j’habite juste au Nord de chez toi. »  
\- « Et moi Félix, je ... j’adore les épées ! »

L’innocence de la jeunesse fit sourire son père. Le louveteau attrape la main tendue et ils partent ensemble vers le couloir en riant. Finalement rassurer pour son fils, il partit saluer correctement les autres inviter.

Rodrigue ne le savait pas encore mais il avait vu son plus jeune fils pour la dernière fois.

........................................................

Après l’armurerie, c’était au tour de la salle du trésor et de la tour de la Déesse. Rhéa avait fait visiter tout le monastère aux enfants et racontait plain d’histoires sur une déesse merveilleuse.   
Félix était certes l’un des plus jeune mais il savait reconnaitre une propagande quand il en voyer une, les autres n’étaient pas non plus dupe. D’autres enfants de tous les royaumes les avaient rejoints. Ils ont tourné leur guide en bourrique pour voir tous les trucs intéressants, et puis, les quelques histoires sur les armes était bien raconter.

Rhéa est partie en maugréant des mots interdits selon son père. Sylvain et lui ont exploser de rire. Il l’on même suivis à travers les couloirs durant la soirée et ont découvert plusieurs passages secrets pour traverser le monastère plus vite.  
Félix c’est vraiment beaucoup amuser ce soir et Sylvain est géniale. Il sait se battre comme Glenn, mais avec une lance, et il est le plus malin de tous. Chez lui, il parait que l’entrainement commence très tôt, à cause de batailles face aux Sreng, un peuple aux frontières. La chance et puis il l’a invité à venir à Gautier s’il voulait le voir. 

En moins d’une soirée il est devenu son meilleur ami et sa deuxième idole, Glenn reste le premier tant que Sylvain ne là pas battu ! Le rouquin voulait le battre tout de suite pour être le préférer de Félix, alors ils sont partis à sa recherche.

Mais les recherches se sont brusquement arrêter à cause d’un gigantesque tremblement. Des alarmes ont sonner dans tous les coins du monastère et tous les gardes se sont précipiter à l’extérieur.

\- « Qu’es qui se passe Sylvain !? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas mais il faut retrouver nos parents. »  
\- « FELIX !! OU EST TU ?! »  
\- « C’est Glenn ! GRAND FRERE ! »

Il nous rejoint et ils partent en courent vers l’entée.

\- « Grand frère, pourquoi ont cour ? »  
\- « Le monastère est attaqué, il faut rejoindre les carrosses. »  
\- « Je dois retrouver mon père ! »  
\- « Non, les adultes ont déjà évacué. Il faut partir, pas se cacher ! »   
\- « Sylvain et moi ont à trouver des passages secrets. On ira plus vite ! »  
\- « Bien jouer les garçons, guider nous ! »

Mais les soldats nous ont retrouver. La sortie n’était plus très loin grâce au passages des cuisines. Mais ils nous tout de même rattraper, les portes ont résister jusque-là.

\- « Vite, passer par là ! »

Sylvain a ouvert un dernier mur, mais il n’est pas venu avec nous. Glenn m’a entrainé avec lui, on pensait qu’il nous suivrait mais il a fermé le mur avant que les portes de la cuisine ne cèdent. Les soldats l’on trouver immédiatement et une violente magie a percuter les murs du monastère. Il n’a pas dû survivre.

\- « Rentrons. »  
\- « Mais Syl’ »  
\- « Chut Félix, chut. »

Mon frère me prend dans ses bras et cour dans ce couloir qui nous a sauver la vie. Mes larmes n’étaient que colère contre eux cependant car ils n’ont pas sauvé son meilleur ami !

Le couloir nous à amener jusqu’au lac, celui derrière le monastère, sous les remparts. C’est un chemin qui mène jusqu’au village mais l’armée ennemie à dus y aller aussi. Glenn est passer sur le lac geler par l’hiver, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Ils nous ont retrouvé quand même. Glenn n’avait pas son épée et ne pouvais pas nous protéger, alors il a continué de courir. Les carrosses ne devraient plus être loin. 

De la neige heurte mon dos et se glisse dans mon manteau. Glenn est tomber et moi avec, il est à bout de force. Il avait couru tellement vite et trop longtemps.

\- « Cour ... Félix ... »  
\- « Non ! »

Je ne laisserai plus personnes derrière moi. Je l’aide à se relever et ont courent ensemble. On entre dans un petit bois de sapin et à sa sortie le dernier carrosse nous attend.

\- « Vos altesses ! Aller à l’intérieur, plus vite ! »

Je pousse Glenn vers la porte, on est aussi épuisé l’un que l’autre. Les gardes ne viennent pas m’aider mais prenne leurs armes, les soldats nous on suivit. Les bruits des combats sont troublant. Rien n’est comme à l’entrainement.

Glenn est en sécurité, je peux monter à mon tour.

\- « RETRAITE !! »  
\- « Félix monte ! »

Je m’arrête soudainement. Mon frère a gelé sur place et avais un visage d’horreur, quelque chose me fait mal aussi. Quelque chose avait transpercé mon ventre et mes vêtements. Quelque chose été passer en travers de mon petit corps d’enfant. C’était en acier et rouge.

\- « FELIX NOOOOOON ! »  
\- « Rester à l’intérieur votre altesse ! »  
\- « FELIIIIIX !! »

Je m’écroule dans la neige, je n’ai aucune force, je ne peux plus bouger. La dernière chose que je vois est la neige rougie de sang et la nuit noire. Mais je sens toujours la flèche qui me tire les entrailles et me faire très mal. Je ne peux pas parler ni rien faire, ça fait bien trop mal.

\- « NOOOOOOOOON !! »  
\- « On ne peut plus rien pour lui ! Cochet, en avant ! »  
\- « LAISER MOI ! C’EST MON PETIT FRERE !! FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX !!! »

Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose que la douleur mais j’entends toujours les cris déchirés de mon frère puis le silence. Ils ne restent plus personne, ils sont tous partie ... sans moi ... et sans Sylvain.  



	2. Comme une braise sous la cendre

Monastère Garreg Mach, 5 ans avants la fête du millénaire.  
Toutes les familles qui portent des emblèmes ont été chassé depuis plus de 10 ans et le pays est sous la juridiction de l’empire. La famille royale n’a pas survécu à l’assaut du monastère et l’alliance est tombée peu après. 

Peu à peu le peuple s’habitue aux méthodes de l’empire et survis sans les emblèmes.

Seul quelques familles nobles se sont réunies au Nord, car l’armée ne va pas sur les territoires enneiger. Ils ont déjà essayé mais ils sont tous mort de froids durant l’hiver, sans un seul combat.

...

Cette manœuvre stupide m’a toujours fait ricaner. Je m’appelle Fe et je suis amnésique depuis mon enfance. Des villageois m’ont vus errer dans a neige il y a 10 ans et m’ont emmené dans le plus proche orphelinat, un peu plus au sud du Monastère. 

Aujourd’hui j’ai 18 ans et je peux partir vivre ma vie. Celle que j’ai vécu jusqu’ici était d’un ennui mortel. J’attends cette liberté depuis toujours même si je ne vivrai pas très longtemps car je porte un emblème. 

Depuis la conquête de l’empire, les porteurs d’emblème sont chassés comme des bêtes ou des pestiférés. Il y a même des récompenses pour leurs têtes.

Ashe, qui habitait avec moi à l’orphelinat, m’a appris des trucs pour survivre les premiers mois. Comme déverrouiller les coffres et les portes.   
Mais ça ne me plait pas trop, je ne suis pas un voleur mais plutôt un guerrier et j’aime me battre. L’empire dit que c’est à cause de mon emblème, que je recherche la bataille et pour pouvoir l’utiliser. 

Des conneries de propagandes !

Le monastère, lui, m’a toujours intrigué. Je pouvais le voir de ma chambre et j’ai toujours ressentit une attraction vers ce lieu, comme si j’y était déjà aller.  
Aujourd’hui je peux enfin aller vérifier si c’est bien le cas ... en évitant les gardes. 

Je quitte l’orphelinat dans l’après-midi, le temps de faire mes bagages (juste de quoi remplir un sac) et quitte l’établissement. Je n’ai personne à qui me rattacher car je déteste me faire des amis. Je n’ai personnes, pas même de la famille : bon débarras, ça fera des choses en moins à faire. Après la visite du monastère j’irai me présenter à la caserne la plus proche et commencerai une nouvelle vie de mercenaire. L’empire peut aller se faire voir pour ma participation à leurs idées tordues.

Je quitte le village quelques minutes après avoir quitter l’entrée de l’orphelinat. L’étrange bâtiment est juste au Nord, à dix minutes de marche et beaucoup d’escalier. C’est un bon défi pour l’endurance.

Mais une fois sur place, tout est vide, y réfléchir me donne mal à la tête. Ne devais-t-il pas être garder ? Les vitraux sont recouverts de planches et empêche quiconque de regarder à l’intérieur. 

Pas grave, les portes sont faites pour être franchie.  
L’entrée est complètement pillée. Il n’y a que des bouts de murs qui couvre le sol et le reste est détruit. Seul le soleil ne permet de voir où je mets les pieds.   
Après un grand escalier j’arrive à un croisement. Habituellement j’irai tout droit, car selon Ashe « Les aventuriers ne vont jamais tout droit* » mais pas cette fois. 

Je suis comme « tiré » vers cette salle carbonisée. Les portes ont brûlé et le sol a fondu avec la roche de la montagne. Cela pourrai être une salle de réunion comme une salle de bal car tout est tellement ravager que je ne distingue même pas son utilité. Il n’y a pas non plus de vitre, elles ont dû exploser avec la chaleur et tout est couvert de cendres.

Ça me glace le sang et j’ai la sensation qu’il manque quelque chose. Il c’est passer quelque chose ici et ce n’était pas beau à voir.  
J’ignore pourquoi je tremble et j’ignore aussi cette envie bizarre de passer ma main sur les murs, comme si elles pouvaient cacher quelque chose.

\- « Eh toi ! »

Les gardes ?

\- « Qu’es ce que tu fais ici ? »

Non, juste un mercenaire devant l’entrée. Il n’a pas de blasons ou quels que signe d’appartenance à l’Empire. Il n’est pas non plus très méfiant et s’approche à grand pas. Il est tout de noir vêtu, de l’armure au cheveux à l’exception de ses yeux cuivré et sa lance qui rougeoie dans son dos. 

\- « Comment a tu réussi à ... entrée ? »

Ses yeux papillonnent, quoi j’ai un truc sur le visage ?

\- « Par la porte. Grande ouverte. »

CQFD mais il reste bloquer, bouche bée. 

\- « Sylvain ! Tu as fini de faire ton p’tit tour ? »  
\- « Ingrid, vient voir ! »

Il appelle un chevalier qui arrive depuis l’entrée de la salle, je ne crains pas pour ma sécurité il y quatre autres sorties. C’est une grande blonde sévère du même style que le mercenaire. Une valkyrie blanche et un chevalier noir. Comment elle l’a appelé déjà ?

\- « Tu vois ce que je vois ?! »

Je rêve ! Il me prend pour un animal de cirque !

\- « Vient me le redire en face ! »  
\- « Oups, pardon je ne voulais pas offenser. Monsieur ... ? »  
\- « Fe. »  
\- « Fe ? Ce n’est pas courent. »

Il sourire devient encore plus grand et plus idiot.  
Mais ça ne le rend pas dangereux, il peut même être appeler adorable s’il n’était pas mortel.

\- « Quand tu auras fini de me juger tu pourras te présenter à ton tour pour que je sache quel nom inscrire avec ton épitaphe ! »  
\- « Calmons nous. Excusez-le, il n’est pas comme ça d’habitude. Je suis Ingrid et voici Sylvain nous sommes des voyageurs. »  
\- « Des voyageurs lourdement armer. »  
\- « Les routes ne sont plus sûr de nos jours ... »  
\- « Humf ... »

Les armes se font rare comme les bons aciers à forger, pourtant leurs équipements semblent décents. Je me demande qu’elle caserne les équipes ainsi.

\- « Vous n’êtes pas des voyageurs mais des mercenaires. »  
\- « Ça t’apprendra à mentir Ingrid. » 

Il a raison, le monde n’est pas parfait mais le mensonge est parfois très inutile.

\- « Ferme là, tu ne m’aide pas. Si vous pouviez éviter d’ébruiter notre visite dans ces ruines on serait vraiment reconnaissant. »  
\- « Je pourrai aussi bien vous vendre à l’Empire. »  
\- « Et leur expliquer votre venue en même temps je suppose. Des citoyens si model sont très rare. »

Le salaud est malin ! Je lui casserai bien la bouche pour qu’il arrête de sourire ! C’est ... c’est très bizarre, je ne suis pas SI à cheval sur les manière d’habitude.  
Le mercenaire passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, une drôle de poudre de même couleur tombe de ses mèches.

\- « Qui vous emplois, où est votre caserne ? »  
\- « Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Tu veux venir ? »

Il recommence à sourire, je suis à deux doigt de lui en collé une ! Et il est beaucoup trop joyeux pour être honnête, il cache forcément quelque chose !

\- « Je suis curieux de savoir d’où vous tirer vos fournitures. Pas de promesse de rejoindre qui ou quoi que ce soit. »  
\- « Vendu ! »  
\- « Sylvain ! »

Sylvain, ce nom me retourne le cerveau. Pourtant je n’en connais aucun ...

........................................................

Finalement le monastère n’a rien d’extraordinaire. Ce n’est qu’une ruine inutile, qu’es ce que je me suis encore imaginer ?!

J’ai suivis cette drôle d’équipe jusqu’au village, retour au point de départ. Je les ais prévenus qu’ils ne trouverai rien d’intéressant mais ils ont insisté. Selon la valkyrie, trouver des villages encore intacts devient précieux et la nuit ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- « Donc c’est ici que tu as grandi ? »  
\- « Aussi loin que je me souviens. »  
\- « Hum ? Tu n’es pas née ici ? »  
\- « Aucune putin d’idée, je suis orphelin. »  
\- « Désoler je ... »  
\- « Garde ta pitié. »

J’ai vraiment hâte de partir mais parcourir les routes de nuit est plus mortel que de le supporter.

\- « Ne pense pas trouver un hôtel cinq étoiles ici. »  
\- « Je me suis habituer à dormir dehors depuis bien longtemps. »  
\- « Par ce froid ? »  
\- « Ouais et il fait plutôt bon pour un début d’hiver par ici. »  
\- « Mais où tu as vécu ? »  
\- « Dans tout le pays, si tu veux être mercenaire il va falloir résister à tous les temps et a toutes les batailles. »  
\- « C’est un défi ? »  
\- « Pourquoi pas. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable ! »

Il sort son épée et me la tend avant d’attraper sa lance.  
L’arme est lourde mais familière, je ne sais pas me battre avec des armes, seulement au corps à corps. Cependant, je crois savoir m’en servir.

\- « Quand tu veux. »

Je ne perds pas de temps et me jette sur lui. Je ne dois pas lui laisser de l’espace où il m’aura avec sa lance.  
Malheureusement il me désarme d’un coup et il ne me reste que mes points. 

\- « Ne réfléchit pas trop, laisse ça aux stratèges et fait parler ton instinct. »  
\- « Je n’ai pas besoins de leçons de toi ! »

Il fait tournoyer sa lance et je reprends l’épée, mais pas par la poigner. La lame ne me blesse pas et je la lance vers lui. Le pommeau l’assomme presque mais il esquive à la dernière seconde, il est surpris.

\- « YHAO ! Où a tu appris ça ?! »  
\- « Y a rien à apprendre pour jeter quelque chose. »  
\- « Mec, c’est une technique des chevaliers du nord contre les lanciers lourds. Avec assez de force tu peux briser une armure avec le pommeau, et avec de la maîtrise tu peux tuer en un coup ! »  
\- « Coup de bol. »  
\- « Non non non, les mouvements sont particulier. Tu as appris cette technique. Tu peux me le dire si tu as été entraîner par un garde ou un chevalier. Je pourrais t’aider avec un supplément de formation. »

Ses yeux brillent à nouveau, mais différemment, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il fait ça. 

\- « Je n’ai jamais tenue une épée de ma vie. »  
\- « Comment tu peux le savoir ? Je croyais que tu étais amnésique. »  
\- « Ne ramène pas cette affaire sur le tapis. Depuis le monastère tu n’arrêtes pas de poser des questions et de faire des sous-entendu. Si tu penses connaitre mieux ma vie que moi, je t’en prie, explique. »  
\- « Ok calme toi. Par Sothis, tu es effrayant avec une arme et en colère. »  
\- « Ne change pas de sujet ! »  
\- « D’accord ... sais-tu comment le monastère a été détruit et vidé de toutes vie ? »  
\- « Qui ne sais pas ? »  
\- « Donc tu étais là ? »  
\- « Non, amnésie. »

Il tape dans ses mains comme s’il avait découvert la solution a un mystère.

\- « Une dernière chose ! Sais-tu qui est rester durant l’attaque ?! »  
\- « Deux enfants de nobles, tu me casse les pieds avec tes questions sans rapport. »  
\- « Sans rapport ? Attend deux seconds, tu es amnésique, perdu depuis l’enfance avec des compétences que seul quelques personnes peuvent connaitre et tu me parle de théorie ? Non, c’est de la certitude ! Je suis sûr que tu es le prince perdu Fraldarius et si tu en doute encore sache que tu as les même cheveux noir corbeaux des gens du nord, le même âge et la même morphologie ! Il n’y a que ton caractère qui ne colle pas mais je suppose que c’est normal. »  
\- « TU SAIS CE QU’IL TE DIT MON CARACTÈRE !!! »

Il m’énerve, c’était donc ça ! Il me prend pour une légende ? Quel abrutit, je n’ai plus rien à faire avec lui ! Je trouverai cette caserne seul finalement.

\- « Va te faire voire avec tes théories ! Je n’ai rien d’un noble et ne veut pas en devenir un. »

Je pars pour ne plus entendre ces conneries mais il me rattrape par l’épaule. Des gens peuvent mourir pour moins que ça, mais je n’ai plus l’épée.

\- « Réfléchie et écoute moi ! Le domaine Fraldarius est sur notre route de toute façons, tu ne veux pas en être sur avant de le regretter ? Tu ne veux pas retrouver ta famille ? »  
\- « Je suis orphelin depuis plus de 10 ans, je peux me débrouiller sans famille. Et regarde-moi bien, tu crois que ses facile de se prendre pour un prince quand on passe toutes ses nuits sur un plancher humide ?! Et pour la dernière fois, ils sont morts ! »

Je me retourne à la recherche d’Ingrid, on ses éloigner du village pour le combat mais elle ne devrait pas être loin. Ça ne l’empêche pas de repasser devant moi et de s’accrocher à nouveaux, je vais lui couper ses foutu mains !

\- « Beaucoup pense qu’il a survécus. La famille Fraldarius les premiers, ils veulent retrouver Félix Hugo Fraldarius coûte que coûte. »  
\- « Ce n’est pas de ma faute s’ils rêvent de chimères. Les morts ne reviennent pas. »  
\- « Les morts, peut-être pas mais les miracles existent. Allez Fe, tu n’as rien à perdre, vient les voir avec moi. »

Sa main est chaude contre mon épaule, presque sur ma nuque ... Non ! Je ne dois pas m’y habituer ! Je lui enlève ses sales pattes avants de regretter quelque chose.

\- « La caserne est mon objectif, si on passe devant et qu’ils demandent des preuves c’est toi qui saignera ! »  
\- « Vos désirs sont des ordres votre Altesse <3 »

Je vais le tuer ...

\- « Appel moi comme ça encore une fois et mêmes les miracles ne pourront rien pour toi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *« Donjon de Naheulbeuk » références les plus belles et drôle des conneries d’internet !


	3. Un murmure à mi-mots

Je quitte le village sans regret avec de nouveaux compagnons et me tourne vers l’avenir, rien ne m’attend ici. Peut-être que je retrouverai Asch sur le chemin ? Il est parti pour la capital je crois.  
En tout cas, je ne pourrais pas le rejoindre avant d’avoir gagné une monture. La route pour le Nord est déjà fatigante au possible, je n’imagine pas la plaie que sa dois être d’aller à la capitale, à pied qui plus est.

Les mercenaires avaient planqué leurs montures derrière le monastère et les avaient rejointes au matin. Evidemment, le pégase ne m’a pas laisser approcher et je dois me coltiner cet idiot bavard tout le long du chemin.

Étrangement ils n’ont pas parler du domaine que Sylvain ma forcer de visiter ou des raisons de leurs venus au monastères. Ingrid ne doit pas être au courent des plans de son ami.  
Plus étrange encore leurs compagnies ne me dérangent pas. D’habitude, je ne peux pas considérer les inconnus comme des amis sans avoir de preuves d’honnêté, mais pas aujourd’hui.  
D’ordinaire je refuserai même la nourriture (qui sais ce qu’ils pourrais mettre dedans) mais encore une fois je ne me méfie pas. C’est très étrange.

\- « Ça ne va pas Fe ? Tu veux descendre un moment ?»  
\- « Inutile. »  
\- « Tu n’as pas dit plus de dix mots depuis notre départ. Le village te manque déjà ? »  
\- « Ne l’embête pas Sylvain. »  
\- « Ingrid a raison, ferme ton clapper tu gâche le paysage. »  
\- « Mais ! Ah non pas toi aussi Fe. Ingrid est déjà sur mon dos, je n’ai pas besoins d’un deuxième chaperon. »  
\- « Si tu ne fais pas l’idiot je ne serai pas sur ton dos. »  
\- « Inutile d’y penser c’est une cause perdue. »  
\- « Tu me blesse Fe. »

Je pourrais presque rire de ces bêtises mais il m’a battu à l’entrainement et ça, je ne lui pardonne pas. Même s’il est très drôle.

\- « Sylvain m’a parler de visiter le domaine Fraldarius, tu veux toujours y aller ? »  
\- « Pourquoi tu demandes ? il m’a dit que c’était sur le chemin. »  
\- « Oui bien sûr. Mais visiter un noble est compliquer, surtout eux ... »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »

Sa sens l’arnaque à plein nez ... ça me fait grincer des dents. Il arrive à m’énerver sans même ouvrir sa bouche, il est fort.

\- « Sylvain ... ?! »  
\- « Outch ! Desserre tes bras Fe ! Tu m’étouffe. »  
\- « Explication, maintenant ! »  
\- « D’accord ! Avant d’aller voir Rodrigue Fraldaruis il fait passer par les Galatea qui son juste au sud. C’est juste pour les convaincre. »  
\- « QUOI ?! Il est hors de question de mentir à qui que ce soit ! »  
\- « Tu es Félix Hugo Fraldarius ! Comment peut tu même encore avoir des doutes ? »  
\- « Je n’ai rien d’un noble Sylvain ! Que ce soit dans les manières ou les vêtements ! »  
\- « On te trouvera quelque chose sur le chemin. Il te faut un bon manteau avant de monter au Nord de toute façons. »  
\- « Je vais te tuer ! »  
\- « Allons les garçons ... »

Ingrid nous a empêcher de nous entre tuer plusieurs fois sur le chemin qui mène au prochain village. Mais je ne changerais pas d’avis.

\- « Allons Fe, arrête de faire la tête. »  
\- « Va te faire voir escroc ! »  
\- « Si je te l’avais dit tu ne serais jamais venue ! »  
\- « Tu as raison, je ne voyage pas avec les menteurs et les escrocs ! »  
\- « Quelle tête de mule ! »  
\- « Au moins j’en ai une, car la tienne ne va pas tarder à tomber ! »  
\- « Les garçons, arrêter de vous disputer. »  
\- « Bien, je me tais s’il se tait. »  
\- « Très bien, je me tais. »  
\- « Bien. »  
\- « Bien. »  
\- « BIEN. »  
\- « BIEN ! »

........................................................

On s’est arrêter quand le crépuscule arrive et Ingrid a voulu monter le camp. Le casse pied est parti a la chasse et je m’occupe de chercher du bois.

\- « Je crois que l’on est parti sur des mauvaises basses. »

Bon sang même en forets il faut qu’il me suive. Je pars dans la neige mais il continue de me suivre.

\- « Ne sois pas méchant, je suis là pour une offre de paix. » Dit-il les mains en l’air, avec un air stupide.  
\- « Donne-moi une raison de te faire confiance et je verrai si j’accepte. »  
\- « D’accord, qu’es ce qui ferai plaisir à son altesse à part ma tête sur un plateau ? »  
\- « J’hésite avec beaucoup de méthodes de tortures diverse et varier. »  
\- « Tu sais, même si c’est mal partie on peut être amis. »  
\- « Je n’ai pas d’amis. »  
\- « Au moins on a un point commun. »

Je me retourne, cet idiot n’avait plus l’air dans être un. Sa voie était devenue plus grave et ses yeux plus vif mais il ne me regarde pas, il a encore les bras croiser dans les cheveux. Je peux voir une marque de brûlure dans sa nuque, elle est assez large est semble continuer dans son dos. Il a peut-être vécu plus de chose que moi.

\- « Ingrid ne compte pas pour toi ? »  
\- « L’ironie, tu connais ? Elle est mon chaperon et ma seule connaissance, tu as forcement quelqu’un toi aussi. »  
\- « Ashe m’a appris à ouvrir des serrures. Mais je n’aime pas me lier d’amitié. Tu perds ton temps. »  
\- « Parfait, j’ai que ça à perdre. La vie de mercenaire est si ennuyante ... »

Avec quelque grande enjamber il se place nouveau devant moi et me tant sa main.

\- « Maintenant que l’on se connais mieux, on peut faire la paix ? »

Pourquoi pas ...

........................................................

Le reste du voyage était plus agréable. Sylvain à arrêter de parler de ses conquête et Ingrid de nourriture. Finalement ils se sont mis en tête de me parler de la noblesse pour que je puisse convaincre les Galatea. L’histoire de ce pays est d’un ennui.  
Arriver dans le premier village, je constate que je devrai les écouter un peu plus : des maisons ont été détruite, les champs et les récoltes brûler et des gens égorger ou vider comme des porcs.

\- « Qu’es ce qui c’est passer ici ? »  
\- « Des bête démoniaque. Depuis que l’empire a détruit les frontières ces choses sont apparue. Elles sont redoutables et cause plus de dégâts que le plus cruel des hivers. »  
\- « On peut faire quelque chose ? »  
\- « Ingrid et moi on va sens occuper, ça ne te dérange pas d’aider les villageois en attendant ? »  
\- « Je peux me battre aussi. »  
\- « Nos armes sont spéciale, idéal pour chasser ces bêtes et nous en avons pas de troisième avec nous. De plus, je crois qu’une paire de main supplémentaire fera plus de bien à ces gens. »

Les paysans sont en effet fatigués et tous affamer, il n’y a plus d’enfant ou de vieillard. Il ne reste qu’une dizaine de personnes qui se battent pour survivre.

\- « Ok, je vais m’assurer qu’ils ont tous un toit puis je partirais à la chasse. »  
\- « Merci Fe. »

........................................................

J’ai remis une grande grange en état avant de prendre un arc et de partir en forêt. 

Les villageois étaient désespérés et passe leur temps à nous remercier. Et pourtant ils ne nous laissent pas tout le travail, ils sont tous partis en forêt chercher du bois pour un feu commun et faire des réserves. Ils se battent de toutes leurs forces pour leurs survies et pourtant ils ne sont plus capables de faire grand-chose. Certains qui ne tenais presque plus debout on ainsité pour aller chercher de l’eau et une femme aveugle ces démener pour m’apporter des outils et une grande marmite pour cuisiner plus tard. 

Ils arrivent mêmes à sourirent.

Malgré tout ça ... j’aime beaucoup le paysage et aider ces pauvres gens. Ils méritent notre aide, ils font tous ce qu’ils peuvent pour survivre et apprécier ce qu’ils leurs reste de vie.   
Le fils du forgeron ma expliquer que tous ceux qui n’avais plus d’espoir sont rester pour mourir avec leurs proche, décéder durant l’attaque, et ceux qui voulais refaire leur vie sont partis depuis longtemps.

Pourtant ils n’ont rien perdu de leurs déterminations à vivre le plus longtemps possible. Je ne pense pas pouvoir retrouver des personnes si courageuses avant très longtemps.

La déesse doit être avec nous car je n’ai jamais eux une chasse aussi bonne, un couple de chevreuils était venu droit sur moi et permettra au villageois de se nourrir et de reprendre des forces. Quand ils iront mieux, je pourrai repartir l’esprit tranquille.

Sylvain et Ingrid sont revenue le lendemain couvert de sang. Leurs blessures sont bénignes et la bête ne fera plus de mal au habitant. Ils nous ont remercier encore une fois et nous ont offert des vêtements beaucoup plus chauds pour le voyage. C’est la jeune femme aveugle qui m’a offert le sien, par chance il est aussi à ma taille et reste idéal pour les mouvements rapides à l’épée. Peu importe ce que dira Sylvain, que j’ai l’air d’un prince ou pas je le garderai comme un trésor.

Si la vie de mercenaire est aussi agréable alors je ne regrette qu’une chose, d’avoir perdu 10 ans de ma vie sans pouvoir voyager ou m’entrainer.

........................................................

\- « On devrai la faire teindre dans une couleur plus flashy, la noblesse adore attirer l’attention. Pourquoi pas en bleu ! C’est la couleur de ta maison. »  
\- « Hors de question, c’est un cadeau. Je n’ai pas honte qu’il appartenais à une simple villageoise moi ! »  
\- « Fe, dit toi que c’est mieux de le modifier un peu que de s’en séparer, tu ne crois pas ? En plus je suis d’accord, il te va très bien. Sa te donne vraiment le look d’un noble ! »  
\- « Humf ... qu’importe. »

Ingrid était partie en reconnaissance avec son pégase et Sylvain continuer à me bassiner avec ses histoires.

\- « Aller petite interrogation surprise : Combien d’emblèmes ont exister dans le Royaume ? »  
\- « Quatre dans la noblesse, le reste est impossible à compter. »  
\- « Les noms de ces familles ? »  
\- « La famille royal morte, les Galatea qui vont trouver la supercherie, les Gautier qui ne veulent plus rien à voir avec quiconque et les Fraldarius qui vont te tuer. J’ai oublié quelqu’un ? »   
\- « Pour les Fraldarius, tu dis ça car tu te considères comme mon bourreau ? »  
\- « Peut-être que tu me lave le cerveau finalement. »

Je commence vraiment à croire ses histoires. C’est plus fort que moi maintenant. Peut-être que Sylvain à raison, peut être que j’ai de la famille qui m’attend : un grand frère épéiste qui sauve la veuve et l’orphelin au mépris de la noblesse et un père qui remues ciel est terre au mépris de l’empire pour me retrouver. Ce serai un rêve ... bien.  
Même si je ne suis pas lié à eux, j’ai du respect pour ces personnes que me présente Sylvain. Je bois chacune de ses histoires comme un assoiffer.

\- « Je pense que l’on devrait continuer ton entrainement. Tout petit tu adorais te battre, selon les rumeurs, et connaissais les bases de l’épée et de l’arc. »  
\- « Ce n’est pas des rumeurs, j’aime me battre, enfin moi pas le gamin noble. »

Ce n’est pas facile de se créée deux vie différentes.

\- « Ouais j’ai compris. Pas de soucis Fe, on a le temps. Le voyage devra durer encore deux semaines. Tu penses pouvoir refaire la technique de l’autre jours ? »  
\- « Rappel moi les bases et je te le refais quand tu veux. Je veux apprend l’art de l’épée, j’en aurai besoin comme mercenaire. »  
\- « Tu n’as toujours pas abandonner l’idée. Imagine que ce soit bien ta famille, à mon avis ils ne voudront pas te laissez repartir. »  
\- « Famille ou pas, ils ne pourrons pas n’en empêcher. Il y a des villages qui sont attaquer par ces bêtes enrager, des personnes aurons besoin de nous pour les protéger. »  
\- « C’est aussi le travail des nobles tu sais. Mercenaires ou pas, seul les armes de ce genre peuvent atteindre ses bêtes. Et seul les nobles peuvent en avoir. »  
\- « C’est stupide. Dans ce cas j’irais les voler pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Où a tu trouver la tienne ? »  
\- « Au monastère il y a quelques années. On y est retourné pour inspecter un peu plus les lieux avec Ingrid et trouver l’origine de ces choses. Mais on a rien découvert de plus. »  
\- « Tu as trouvé cette lance au monastère ? »  
\- « Ouais, dans une salle souterraine très étrange. »

Une autre salle étrange ? Certes le monastère ne m’apportera rien de plus mais le souvenir de cette salle carboniser me revient souvent en tête. Comme l’odeur de brûler qui nous suis depuis notre départ.

\- « Il n’y avait rien dans la salle où l’on c’est rencontré ? »

Il se fige d’un coup et passe sa main sur sa nuque. C’est un geste qu’il ne fait que pour garder les apparences.

\- « Non, pourquoi ? »  
\- « Alors tu sais pourquoi elle est si dévasté peut-être ? »  
\- « Aucune idée c’est toi qui était là-bas. »  
\- « Peut-être mais je ne te ment pas. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? On a pourtant fait la paix, non ? »  
\- « Ouais ... mais je ... »  
\- « Sylvain, je ne veux que la vérité ou rien. Pas de mensonge. »

Sylvain est un mercenaire entraîner, avec beaucoup de jeux de mots pour se protéger et qui est très malin. Le voir baisser les yeux et abandonner n’est pas quelque chose d’agréable.  
Finalement il ne dit rien. Il cache bien quelque chose mais ne veut pas me le dire.

\- « J’étais à l’intérieur quand les mages du royaume ont brûlé la pièce, je n’étais que l’enfant d’un serviteur qui s’était réfugier dans les cuisines. »

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry pour les fautes ...


End file.
